The study will test the hypothesis that FNDI is due to a toxic mutation in the gene that codes for the vasopressin precursor, propressophysin. Identification of this gene would be of fundamental scientific value as it would provide the opportunity to fully investigate the mechanisms by which a genetic mutation can cause postnatal degeneration of a particular type of brain cells.